Secretos y Traiciones
by Sayuki.Uchiha.Vongola
Summary: La alianza Konoha, Suna y Nieve está a punto de ser rota para dar comienzo a una rebelión y el inicio de un viaje que dará esperanza en evitar una futura guerra. Con OC s mal summary! este fic los estamos escribiendo Kirumi Sakatomo y yo plis leanloo!


**Bien aki está nuestro fic, así que cualquier critik va para las dos. **

**Este fic tiene rated K pero con el paso del tiempo seguro que va a pasar a rated T. **

**Disclaimer Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, esto no lo hacemos con fines de lucro bla bla bla.!**

**Bueno sin más el fic aunque esto va a ser un prologo. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Secretos y Traiciones.

Prologo:

Parte I: La Tierra del Sol Naciente.

En tiempos antiguos existía un territorio de gran extensión que se encontraba en medio del océano, este recibió el nombre de la Tierra del Sol Naciente. Con sus altas montañas, grandes costas y verdes llanuras la gente no se preocupaba del exterior.

La población era dirigida por un Emperador el cuál vivía en la zona capital. Después de este se encontraba el Shogun, quién sustituiría al Emperador en caso de emergencia. Luego venían los Nobles y Concejales, al mismo nivel que estos estaban las familias o los clanes samurais.

Los samurais eran guerreros fuertes y peligrosos que eran entrenados desde pequeños en el arte de la lucha, el arte de la música, poesía bajo el codigo samurai. No tenían miedo de la muerte y creían en el honor y deber. Ellos no eran personas cualquiera, llevaban renombre, apellido y privilegios. Las mujeres de la casta samurai eran entrenadas para mantener económicamente el hogar, es decir se ocupaban de los gastos e ingresos; tambien eran entrenadas para el matrimonio y en la defensa de su vida y hogar, tampoco temían a la muerte.

Después de los samurais en las clases sociales se encontraban los campesinos, pescadores, carpinteros, sirvientes, doncellas, cocineros, etc. Estas persons trabajaban para las familias samurais, la corte imperial y los nobles. Estos eran bien pagados y vivían bien sin un ápice de pobreza.

Tambien en las clases sociales, se encontraban las Geishas, muejres que se entrenaban en el arte de la música, poesía y el té para la entretención de sus clientes; ellas se encontraban en grandes residencias y vivían llenas de lujo debido a sus alto precios. Un hombre podía llevar un relación seria con ellas si se convertía en Dono.

Existían templos grandes y hermosos en los cuales vivían los monjes, estos oraban y se ejercitaban, ellos creían en una religión llamada Shintoista.

Las personas que vivian en aquel lugar respetaban a los espíritus de sus antepasados, los espíritus de los animales y los naturales, construyendos pequeños santuarios de piedra a lo largo del territorio.

Durante muchos años vivieron en paz y armonía, sin preocupaciones y prosperando como una gran nación. Pero la paz nunca es para siempre…

Parte II: L tierra se tiñe de rojo.

Al morir el Emperador una guerra empezó por el poder; el deber ya no era lo que se creía y el honor dejó de existir. En los clanes samurais empezaron a nacer personas con habilidades especiales conocidos como ninjas mercenarios bajo las ordenes de los samurais, podían hacer cosas que los amos de las espadas no podían creando la terminación "el guerrero perfecto". Los samurais los usaban para que ellos tuvieran el control sobre todos y conseguir el poder necesario para adueñarse del país.

Los animales veían esa guerra con enojo ya que los humanos destruían sus territorios así que empezaron a migrar a otros lugares pero a cualquier lugar que iban la destrucción y la sangre existía hasta que llegó un momento que se hartaron y le pidieron a los espíritus de la naturaleza que destruyeran a los humanos pero los espíritus no podían hacer nada porque no tenían cuerpo propio y si querían que los destruyeran necesitaban cuerpos, los animales no lo pensaron dos veces y les dieron sus propios cuerpos a los espíritus, pero de un momento a otro la guerra se detuvo y todo volvió a ser paz así que los espíritus hicieron un acuerdo con los animales de no atacar a los humanos porque la guerra se detuvo y no era necesario derramar más sangre, los animales estuvieron de acuerdo siempre y cuando los humanos no empezaran de nuevo las guerras y la destrucción de los bosques, por supuesto los espíritus aceptaron las condiciones y después de eso cada uno se fue por su camino, unos para vivir en paz y otros para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

Sin embargo había alguien que no estba de acuerdo con esta union, una serpiente que no quiso dar su cuerpo para la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, un exiliado, esa serpiente creía que en vez de tomar los cuerpos de los debiles animales debiéron haber tomado el de los humanos, porque ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran y no debían preocuparse por su seguridad ya que ellos por ser espíritus tenían más poder que los humanos pero nadie ni los espiritus ni los animales estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea así que juró vengarse y volverse uno de ellos.

Pero lo que no saben los animales es que quienes detuvieron el caos y la destrucción fueron los 7 legendarios que formaron las 6 aldeas ninjas de los 6 países del Houshou.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Bueno dejen reviews!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
